Proper Place
by AshDemonYoung
Summary: Predaking has grown tired of the seeker's treatment and decides to teach him his proper place. Nonsticky/pnp Warning:Noncon


Predaking understood his difference. He knew, due to his previous status as a nontransformer, it would be difficult for him to assert himself to the crew of the Nemesis. But so far, he had done well. Both the Vehicons and Eradicons treated him as a superior being, he rarely saw the medic, both his creator and the quiet one treated him as they did all others besides their ruler, and lord Megatron spoke to him respectfully.

What he could not tolerate though, were the constant _backhanded _remarks and looks of superiority that the _contemptible_ seeker directed toward him.

His _commanding_ officer treated him no differently in his robot form than he had in his beast.

And Predaking had, at first, assumed that the commander behaved this way toward all. But after observing him interact with others on the ship, he came to a realization. Starscream treated him no better, if not worse, than he did the drones.

But the seeker did _not_ behave this way toward all.

The mech was fearfully respective of their lord, cautious around both his creator and the quiet one, and showed comradery toward the medic.

Only when around him and the drones, did the commander behave as though _he_ were the master of the ship, and not Megatron.

And Predaking could, to an extent, understand the seeker's behavior when he had thought the Predacon to be no more than a mindless beast. But now that he had shown his true intelligence, other than no longer being struck by the commander, nothing had changed.

It angered him and caused primal instincts to come to the forefront of his processor. Instincts that he, as a rational being, had to constantly fight down while in the presence of the lithe seeker.

And in the beginning, he had thought that he would have to grit his denta and endure the seeker's treatment. Because despite his more powerful frame and his assuredly greater intelligence. It was still _commander Starscream._ Predaking had pledged his loyalty to lord Megatron, and to his misfortune, that also meant obeying his commanding officers.

But obedience does not equal submissiveness. Obeying the commander did not mean that he, an obviously superior being, had to allow the sniveling creature _dominance_ over him.

And he would not.

After quietly observing the seeker's daily routine. Learning his habits, his likes and dislikes, how the small flier carried himself around different mechs— which he had done for purely reconnaissance purposes, needing to learn his commander's… weaknesses. — He had learned the proper way to make the commander submit.

To assert his dominance over the seeker.

And Predaking could admit to himself that, perhaps, the spark wrenching _loss_, of his brethren might be clouding his judgment. That, due to having _nothing_ of his own, he felt the need to claim, to dominate. To have _some _form of control over _something._

But of sound processor or not, he could no longer withstand the commander's treatment in silence. True, his anger, his _frustration_, would mayhaps lead to damaging the commander, but enough was enough.

And with that, Predaking arose from his place on the floor of his kennel—modified to accommodate his new transformer status, but a kennel none the less— and transformed to his robot form.

Walking into the halls of the Nemesis, one scent dominating his processor— the last thing the inferior seeker would _ever_ dominate in regards to the Predacon. — Predaking began to do what he had been created for—_**hunt.**_

The Proper Place

Starscream walked slowly by the line of silver Eradicons.

Due to his admittedly high standards—his armada needing to keep their frames as flawless as his own.—A daily inspection was required. Though today, the seeker really could care less about how shiny they kept their plating, or if all scratches had been buffed out. No, he was in _far_ too good a mood, much too pleased with himself to apply any actual attention to his armada.

Because, for in what felt like _vorns_, a plan of his had succeeded, with no setbacks or repercussions. To himself or the Decepticon army as a whole. And it had only been an added bonus to have Shockwave's _precious_ _Predacon_ project go up in flames as a result of it.

Starscream picked up his pace, barely even glancing at the Eradicons. He wanted to get this inspection over quickly so that he could go and converse with the medic over the Decepticon's most recent victory. Leaving out no small detail of his own most _essential_ role in attaining it.

And to make matters better, ever since Shockwave's lab had been destroyed, the seeker had seen neither tail nor talon of the scientist's wretched pet beast.

A small smile crept over Starscream's face plate at the thought of the _poor grief stricken_ _**beast**_.

The creature had made a fool of him. Charging him then transforming. Causing Starscream to, purely out of self-preservation, cower and adopt a position on the lab's filthy floor that would offer the most optimal protection for his frame.

But once the seeker's initial shock had worn off, he had gone back to his usual treatment of the beast—minus actually striking it, of course.

Perhaps, as a reward for his most _outstanding_ performance as strategist, making the Autobots into nothing more than pawns, lord Megatron would allow him the honor of offlining the beast himself.

It almost made him wish that the mono-opticted scientist had a face, if only so he could see the expression on it once his pet beast's spark was finally extinguished.

Pulling himself from his musings, Starscream realized that he had made it down to the final 'con lined up for inspection. Deciding actually inspect this one he allowed his optics to rove over the silver jet's frame. He noticed no imperfections. His armada, as per usual, had kept themselves flawless.

He moved an arm from its folded position behind his back to motion for his Armada to take off from the hanger and begin their patrol, but before he could, the ground began to shake.

Only one creature possessed a frame large enough to make the Nemesis quake.

Starscream let out a groan of annoyance. And he had been in such a good mood.

He lowered his arm, deciding it would be best to wait for the beast to pass through and leave the hangar before dismissing his armada. If only so the brute wouldn't crash into them —due to its _unseemly_ flailing through the skies in what it dared to call flying. —His own uneasiness at being alone with the Predacon playing no part in his decision, of course.

The Predacon entered the hangar and Starscream couldn't stop his instinctive step back. The sheer size of the thing never ceased to cause a small spike of fear to race through the seeker's spark. Though one could hardly blame him, the creature—though it would never dare— could offline him with one misplaced step. Even that glitch Shockwave must feel _some_ modem of fear in the presence of his pet beast.

But as it drew closer, he noticed that something was… _off_ with the creature.

Its movements were far more stilted than usual and its optics _burned_ with an intensity that the seeker couldn't quite place.

The beast stopped moving and stood a good distance away from himself and his armada. Never taking its optics away from the commander. It unnerved him, the unwavering gaze, made him feel… threatened. But the brute couldn't _possibly_ be _that_ stupid.

He adopted a smug expression and turned to the creature. Remembering the last time an overcompensating aft kisser had attacked him. His dear _master_ wouldn't allow his _former_ second to harm him, so he _highly_ doubted the Predacon would live to see another sol should it even make an _attempt._

The creature snapped out of whatever daze it had been in—standing there like a fool— and opened its mouth to address the seeker.

"Commander, there is a matter in which I wish to address with you… privately."

Of course it did. The thing was probably just going to complain about the size of its kennel again. And why it constantly came to Starscream with its problems was a mystery. The beast knew that unless it had a military concern that it was to direct all inquiries to Shockwave.

And in any case, Starscream didn't have _time _to waste on the insipid creature. Deciding not to even grace the creature with a glance, he raised a servo to inspect his claws before addressing it.

"As you can clearly see, I am _busy_ at the moment. Whatever is bothering you, I'm sure your _owner_ can deal with it."

The resulting growl is unexpected. He snapped his helm up to make optic contact with the Predicon.

"No, seeker, this is a matter that I must take care of with _you_," the beast began walking toward him, causing the seeker's frame to bounce with every step. "As it is, your fliers are due for patrol. So I know that you are not truly _busy,_ unless…" it stood a mere few feet away from him, forcing him to crane his neck in order to keep optics locked with it. "You are showing your _true_ colors and are merely _frightened_ of being alone with me"

The great Starscream, frightened of a simple minded _pet_ beast? Ridiculous. And though true, its size did cause him to feel fear at _first glance_; he did not _fear_ the creature itself.

Rather than dictate the absurd claim with a response, and with slight hesitation, Starscream motioned for his armada to leave the hangar and begin their patrol.

Once the last of his Vehicons had flown out, the beast began to… circle him. And before he could tell it to stop its obvious predatorial behavior, it began speaking.

"Now, commander, I would like to discuss with you a certain seeker's disrespectful treatment to a certain Predacon."

Starscream immediately caught on to what it was speaking of. After all, _he_ was the only seeker left in the Decepticon army and _it_ was the only Predacon. But that did not mean he could not play along with the thing. If it wanted to be purposefully cryptic, so could he.

"Oh? Are you sure that this Predacon is not simply misinterpreting disrespectful for the usage of big words?"

As he spoke Starscream began to back away from the beast. Only so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to look at it, and _not_ because he worried of the creature's response being physical, of course.

"I know the creature has a simple mind, no better than an Insecticon's, it's sad really."

The creature growled and clenched a servo into a fist. Then, without warning, lunged for the seeker.

Letting out a startled yelp Starscream jumped back. Barely missing being grabbed and most certainly crushed by an incredibly large servo.

He glared at the beast and shouted, "Have you lost your _mind?!_ How _dare_ you attack a superior officer!"

He quickly turned to the hangar's opening, ready to transform and escape through it before the beast could try something else.

But before he could even _begin _his transformation sequence, the creature vaulted over him and took what was obviously a fighting stance that almost completely blocked the hangar opening.

Rather than try to get past the beast, Starscream turned and ran to the hangar door, deciding to escape into the ship's hallway. But when he reached the door, it did not open. He hastily began to type in the opening command on the console next to it, but it would not open. When had it—

"The door will not open for you, commander, but you are more than welcome to comm for help."

He snapped his helm around to stare wide opticed at the beast. Of course! All he would have to do is comm Megatron and wait for him to come and terminate the Predacon. He opened his comm link only to have static fill his processor.

"Of course coming for help might prove to be difficult, seeing as the communication system is down, again."

Had—had the creature… _planned_ this? Surely not, as it didn't possess the intelligence required to both lock the hangar door down _and_ knock out the communication system. Did it?

A sense of dread began to overtake the seeker. He was well and truly trapped. And unless he could find a way to get past the beast, there was no telling what it was going to do to him.

Offline him, most likely.

Perhaps he could placate the Predacon. After all, his quick wit was considered to be his most powerful weapon.

"Now, now. I'm certain that whatever problems a certain Predacon has with a certain seeker can be worked out in a calm, reasonable, _nonviolent_ manner."

He turned to face the Predacon, his back pressed uncomfortably close to the door, watching the beast for any openings, but there were none. It would seem as though he would have to create his own.

"That depends, commander, if a certain seeker would be willing to comply with a request from a certain Predacon. If not, I'm afraid that things will most certainly become most… _unpleasant_ for the seeker."

Starscream calculated the time it would take for him to fire a missile and fly past the beast, slowly edging away from the door.

"And just what does this Predacon want from the seeker, hmm? I cannot guarantee compliance without knowledge of the specifics of the request."

He stopped. Waited for the exact moment the Predacon opened its mouth to reply.

He fired.

Starscream took off in a run, transforming and blasting his jets to maximum thrust.

A roar resonated throughout the hangar. The beast was angry.

But the smoke from his rocket had not yet cleared, so Starscream flew on.

He successfully passed by the enraged Predacon's helm. Once out of the confines of the hangar there would be nothing the beast could do to him. _No one_ could touch him in the skies.

Just as his cone made it out of the hanger, the back of his jet mode was gripped and slung to the side of the hangar, _**hard**_.

The jet crashed into a wall, transforming and falling to a crumpled heap on the floor.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his helm. Well… that didn't work. And now the seeker had an enraged and violent Predacon to deal with._ Perfect._

Before Starscream could gather himself and do _something_ to calm the beast. He was grabbed and slammed into the wall he had just crashed into.

"_Seeker!"_

Maybe attempting to flee had been ill thought.

"You dare attack me! You pathetic creature!"

Yes, definitely not one of Starscream's best plans. He should have known that his luck would only hold out for so long. Oh well, best to try and do damage control now. Lessen the blow that he knows is coming.

"Well… yes. I attacked you. But you must understand that I was feeling… _threatened_ by you. So surely—"

"Enough!"

The servo holding him against the wall tightened. And Starscream began to truly fear for his spark. If the beast would not allow him to speak then the seeker stood no chance. For he could not best the beast physically, the situation he currently found himself in proved that.

So he stayed quiet and waited for the Predacon to continue. It would be best to wait for the beast to let its guard down. Then, despite the creature's thick plating, a blast directly to the face plate, point blank, would be _more _than enough to provide Starscream with ample time to escape.

He only hoped that the creature would blather on about its grievances long enough to give Starscream the _opportunity_.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds, seeker. You treat me as though I am a mere beast, when you know that I am more."

Ah, so it _was_ going to go on a rant. Good, maybe Soundwave would have the comms back up by the time it finished.

"At first, I thought I would have no choice but to endure, as you _are_ my commanding officer, but now," the creature took Starscream from the wall and slammed him onto the floor, quickly covering his smaller frame with its own. "Now, through observation, I have a gained a clear understanding of how the Decepticon ranks work." It leaned in low, growling softly in his audial, "All I have to do…" it brought out its—its _repulsive_ glossa, and licked the side of Starscream's helm. "Is make you _submit._"

No, no this couldn't be happening. Starscream recognized that tone; he knew what it was implying.

But the creature surely wouldn't take its resentment toward the seeker _that_ far. And even if it would, he had no intention of allowing it. The brute probably didn't even know how.

"Is that so." he lowered his own voice to match the Predacon's. No need to try and beg his way out of it, yet.

"Yes, after watching our Master dominate you several times," the creature's grip over him loosened with every word it spoke. "I now know the correct method to _assert_ myself over you."

Only a little bit more and he would have enough room the blast the piece of oversized scrap metal directly in the face. Then he would escape to the skies, stay out of the beast's reach until he could contact Megatron, and then it was all a matter of waiting for the former gladiator to _blow_ the creature's _spark_ out with his canon.

"And what exactly did you witness between myself and lord Megatron, hmm? Are you certain that your processor was not simply playing tricks on you?"

The creature's frame began to heat, and Starscream was hit with a powerful wave of what was clearly _lust_ from the beast's field. Wonderful, he had—by his own natural charm—aroused the beast further.

"I watched him pin you, and insert a large cable into a small port on you frame," the beast's field was becoming unbearable, much heavier than his lord's. "Our lord…" the Predacon's fans began to whirr—embarrassingly fast Starscream noted— "He made you beg. He made you _scream_."

The beast lifted a claw and began to circle it around the cover to Starscream's port. The light touches causing him to shiver.

The Predacon scraped its fanged denta along the side of Stacscream's audial, and when it spoke, the low growl caused the seeker's plating to rattle.

"And I, _commander_, intend to do the same."

Enough was enough. He would not allow himself to be taken by a_ lower life form._

But just as he began the sequence to transform his arm into a blaster, it was gripped by a large clawed servo, and _**crushed**_.

Starscream cried out in agony.

"Do not move, seeker! You will be compliant or I will be forced to make you cry out in ways _other _than pleasure."

It already fragging had! He turned his helm to the side to look at his damaged arm. Completely crushed. Starscream groaned. It would take the medic _sols_ to fix.

He looked back at the beast and put on the most innocent face he was capable of making. It was time to… beg.

"No! Please! I understand your p-point, Predaking."

He made his frame shake and lowered his wings as much as he could while pressed to the floor.

"I—I am simply not used to your new f-form yet. I was unsure of how to address you… s-so I just retained the same behavior."

It disgusted him, having to simper and plead to the creature. But, as he had learned through centuries of survival, the embarrassment was worth it so long as he got to live to see another sol.

Now, to lay it on thick.

He widened his optics as wide as they could possibly go, allowing coolant to prick their corners.

"P-please, have m-mercy. Let me go and I'll—I'll …change."

The beast's optics widened. It seemed as though the Predacon was one of the few who had never witnessed one of his… performances.

But then he felt a claw begin to softly ghost down his frame. It traced lightly over any exposed cabling around his midsection, before resting atop his pelvic armor. Where it began to softly scrape.

Starscream repressed a shiver as the beast spoke to him, softer than it had before.

"I… know of your silver glossa, seeker. But, if you do as I tell you and allow me to assert myself over you, I will be… gentle."

The beast had fallen for it. And it took everything the seeker had to repress the smirk that wanted to blossom across his face plate. Instead, he started to shake, and allowed coolant to spill from his optics.

He whispered hoarsely, "Please, just let me g-go."

It looked confused. It must have surely thought that he would be putting up a much better fight, but Starscream was fighting, in his own way.

He lifted his undamaged arm, watching the Predacon for any sign of retaliation, and cupped the side of its helm. It didn't shake him off. It actually looked saddened, almost as though it regretted its actions.

He was so close. One more.

"Please."

And for a moment, Starscream thought he had succeeded, the beast looked remorseful and ready to release him. He couldn't control the happy flutter his wings gave at the thought.

But he immediately realized what a mistake it had been when the creature zeroed in on them and stared hungrily at the expressive appendages.

"No, I will not let you go. This… is something that _must_ be done."

It brought Starscream's helm up and lowered its own, and began to—to nuzzle him!

In a low groaning voice it said, "Relax, Starscream, and I will make it good for you."

Make it—make it good for him?! The ruddy beast had no experience! Like slag it was going to make it _good_ for him.

Anger engulfed his frame. With a growl of his own Starscream raised his working arm and raked his claws along the damn thing's face. Drawing sparks.

"You stupid brute! Release me this instant!"

A loud a deafening roar was his only response.

Oh—_scrap._

A fist slammed onto the floor next to his helm. The beast brought its helm down to stare directly in the frightened seeker's optics, denta bared.

"You would dare to try and play me, seeker?!"

He opened his mouth to respond only to be roughly shaken by the servo holding him.

"Not another word, seeker. If you speak once more I will tear that silver glossa from you deceitful _mouth_."

Every word was spoken in a deep angry growl.

"You _will __**submit**_."

This—this wasn't supposed to happen. Why?! Why had he lost his temper with the beast?! Starscream inwardly cursed his own irresistible looks. If he weren't so appealing to the optics, the creature would have let him go.

He was pulled from dismaying over his sorry predicament when the Predacon licked the audial it had been growling in.

Then, he was being touched, _everywhere_.

Claws raked across his frame. Pulling and caressing any exposed wires. It paid special attention to his midsection. Claws digging into any gaps found in the thickly coiled cables.

It dragged a claw back down to his pelvic plating, tracing over every seam on the way down. The claw began to scrape over the front of his pelvic plating, harder than before, creating an awful metal on metal screeching noise as it did so.

Starscream bucked, trying to get the large servos off him.

Instead the touches became harsher and the Predacon moved its helm to one of his wings. It ventilated hot air onto the wing, causing Starscream to shudder. He raised an arm to push at the creature's helm. He needed— needed to keep it away from his wings. They were… fragile.

The beast paid no mind, the pushes from his smaller servo not even registering with the beast.

A large glossa slithered its way from the base of his wing to the top. It wrapped its mouth around the tip and sucked.

Starscream shivered, but held back his moan. He was _not_ enjoying the beast's ministrations. He couldn't be, it had no form, no technique.

Jagged denta began to nibble along the side of his wing. Causing the sensitive appendages to shake.

"You shake, seeker."

You shake—you shake! Of course he was shaking! One wrong move from the beast's oversized mouth and his wing would be shredded!

"Only from impatience, _beast_. If you are going to do something other than paw at me, then _fragging do it_!"

_Why_ was he encouraging the thing? Well, he always _did_ have difficulty keeping his mouth shut when under duress.

The beast growled, "Very well, seeker. If you are so impatient."

It gave one last nip to his wing before bringing its head back down to the seeker's chassis. Its optics stared intently at the Decepticon symbol, where directly below his spark lay.

The creature brought its helm to rest directly over his spark. It opened its mouth and for a moment Starscream thought it was going to bite him. It brought out its glossa and licked a trail from the purple symbol, to a small panel directly above his abdomen.

"Open"

He shook his helm. He would _not_ open for the beast.

But the creature had apparently lost whatever patience it had left with the seeker because it immediately shouted, "_Open_, Starcsream!"

The creature's threat remained unsaid. Its jagged denta over his port's cover spoke _volumes_. Open, they said, or I will _tear_ it _off_.

With a barely restrained whimper, he retracted his port cover.

The beast—it would _pay_ for this-this _humiliation_— inserted one of its thick claws into the small jack and began to lightly tap it, as though musing over some problem presented to it.

"It is so… small"

The Predacon raised itself so that it was looming over him. It reached to a large panel above its hip. The beast looked directly into his optics, "But I will find a way to make it fit."

Then a small click was heard and the Predacon was drawing a, more frightening than impressive, large cable out toward his exposed port.

His optics widened, it… it would never fit. There wasn't an adapter in existence that would allow the beast to jack into him without breaking something.

But it wasn't the cable itself that had him shaking in fear. No, it was the three small hooks around the tip of it. They were sharp, curved, and would, most undeniably, _hurt_ if the beast were to plug into him. What they could possibly be for Starscream had no clue. But nonetheless, the beast could _not_ be allowed to jack into him.

Begging hadn't worked. So, perhaps _persuasion_ would. After all, the Predacon's feeble little mind couldn't be _that_ difficult to manipulate if _Megatron _could do it.

"Now, now. There is no need to be so… forceful—"

"_Silence"_

The creature brought its cable down, tracing the tip ominously around his port, the hooks roughly scraping his plating.

It placed the tip over the jack. He cursed himself for the _true_ fear conveyed in his voice when he gave one last desperate plea.

"Don't"

It pushed in.

He _**screamed**_.

The metal around his port dented in and the hooks snapped into his plating, energon trickling down around them. A click was heard and the beast was jacked into him.

It was so _painful._

Above him the creature closed its optics and shook, gritting its denta.

Did it even know what to do next? He shouldn't tell it, but _anything_ would be better than this _excruciating _pain.

"S-start the energy transfer, you b-brute," he stuttered.

The beast looked back down at him and nodded its helm.

It wasn't slow, it wasn't controlled; the energy rushed into him, making his frame feel heavy with static. It was too much, far more charge than Megatron had ever been able to produce.

And it _hurt_! Oh _Primus_ did it hurt.

He felt as though molten lead was racing though his energon lines. Like his frame was going to combust from the inside out due to an overbuild of charge.

Starscream moaned, _loudly_. Decades spent with a violent gladiator had made him accustomed to—made him _prefer—_ a little _pain_ with his _pleasure_.

If only the beast would _move_. It was just kneeling above him, shaking. But then again, Starscream mused, he _was_ the Predacon's first frag.

Perhaps the seeker could gain control over the situation yet.

He looked up at the quivering beast, spread his legs. He whimpered.

"M-move."

The creature, startled from whatever plane of bliss it had been on, finally opened its optics and looked down at him.

"Y-yes, move… That is what _he_ did."

With that the Predacon began to gently rock its pelvic plating against his own, forcing his legs to spread wider apart to accommodate the beast's girth. It moved slowly, as though nervous, afraid he would break.

If he was going to be used by some barely evolved _clone_, then he was going to at least get _some_ enjoyment out of it. Where had the beast's passion gone? Its raw anger and brutality?

This simply would not do.

Putting on the most insufferable smirk he could muster, Starscream laughed, "Is this _really_ all you can do, _beast?" _ He bucked his pelvic armor hard against the creature grinding into him, chuckling when it made the Predacon shiver. "If you keep going like this, you will not be _dominating_ _anyone_ anytime soon."

To emphasize his point the seeker moved his only working servo to lightly trace the large cable plugged into him. Dragging static as he did so.

It worked.

The beast growled at him before thrusting its pelvic plating hard against his own. It picked up a fast paste and slammed into the seeker, creating sparks.

It thrust against him fast. Hard. Again and again.

He threw his helm back and moaned. His frame was sliding back and forth across the floor with every harsh pounding the beast gave him. It caused his wings to roughly scrape against the floor. Primus, it felt so _good._

The creature bared its denta at him, "Is this what you want, _seeker?_" It punctuated the question by thrusting hard enough against him to bend the point of his pelvic plating backward.

So good, so good, but it wasn't _enough._

"H-hardly, _beast._ One would think you were a newspark with how weak you _thrust._" He gripped the creature's cable, digging his claws into it, relishing in the beast's low moan as he did so. He raised his helm to look at the beast, "Oh, wait…" He didn't finish the sentence. Instead opting to wait for the creature's reaction.

He was not disappointed.

The Predacon roared.

It grabbed him beneath his knee joints and lifted his legs up, bending them back against his chassis

"_**Seeeeekerrrrrr"**_

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

The creature began to rut against him. Each clash of metal on metal creating sparks. Heat coursed through his frame and the beast's charge pulsated though him, the thick charge reached all the way to his spark making it heavy and pulse with every brutal thrust.

The beast was ruthless in its pounding an in its grip. He could _feel _the creature creating dents in his beautiful legs.

His fans which had previously been silent clicked on in a loud hum.

The creature gave a crooked smile, baring its jagged denta.

It pushed his legs up farther, nearly bending him in half.

The charge was pouring into him now in one hard heavy pulse. His processor began to ping with warnings of overheating, damage reports coming in by the astro-second.

They went ignored.

His wings were shaking, crackling with static. He could feel overload fast approaching. But he would be _damned_ before he did so before a first timer.

With his body bent at such a sharp angle, the beast's cable was almost directly in front of his face plate.

Leaning up what little he could, he stuck out his glossa and began to lap at the thick cable.

The static it was carrying shocked his glossa and made his entire mouth tingle, made his denta _rattle._

The Predacon gave another roar and hunched over him. Pounding him harder, faster, no doubt overload fast approaching for it.

He bit its cable with enough force to leave marks.

The beast overloaded.

Wave after wave of charge spilled into his frame. Making Starscream's own overload hit him hard. He moaned, loud and long.

The amount of charge spilling into him made his optics white out. His vocalizer frit and his audials filled with static.

The beast above him was panting, shallow and fast.

It was shaking and its knees looked ready to give out. Oh Pimus! It—it was going to _fall_ on him.

Panicking, Starscream tried to scoot out from under the unstable creature, but his legs were shaking and didn't have the strength to move him more than an inch or two. Not to mention the Predacon's cable still had its hooks imbedded in his frame. And now that he had hit overload, there was nothing left to block the pain.

He keened and the Predacon snapped out of its post overload afterglow. It reached for him, but Starscream weakly slapped at the servo attempting to grab him.

"T-take it out."

He grabbed the beast's cable, once a source of pleasure and now only of pain, and tried to pull it out in vain.

The creature was apparently amused by his feeble attempts because it only smiled at him. It reached down and, despite the seeker slapping at it again, picked him up and cradled him to its chassis.

"No, you have not yet… admitted to my dominance over you."

It placed the servo that wasn't carrying him to the floor and pushed off. Rising to a height Starscream could never reach unless flying.

It brought the seeker's frame just below its neck. A low rumble resonated from the beast—purring?—and it started to nuzzle him. Again?!

It murmured ,"That was… nice."

Nice?! Fragging nice?! He was Starscream! The most beautiful and sought out seeker to ever grace the skies. Mechs would line up and fall over themselves just for the _chance_ that he might honor t them with his attention. And all the beast had to say about what was surely to be the most gratifying and arousing interface it will ever experience, is that it was… nice?

Ungrateful beast. He did not _have_ to of made the experience so pleasurable for it. He hadn't, still didn't, want it in the first place anyway.

He pushed at its chassis with all the strength he could muster in his undamaged arm.

His vocalizer sounded out random bits of static, still on the frits, but he managed to weakly demand, "R-release me now," he looked at his surroundings, noticing that they were in a part of the Nemisis that he had rarely ever been to. For that matter, when had the best opened the hangar door? But that could be answered another sol; he had a much more prudent question for the beast.

"Where are you taking me?"

The beast, not even looking down at him replied, "As I previously stated, you have not yet admitted to my dominance over you," finally it looked down at him with an expression that made the seeker shiver, "I intend to fix this problem."

It leaned in low, growling in his audial, "We, dear seeker, are going to my _**kennel**__._"


End file.
